Gray Fullbuster vs. Cancer (Eclipse)
Gray Fullbuster vs. Cancer (Eclipse) is an anime-exclusive fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Gray Fullbuster and Eclipse Celestial Spirit Cancer. Prologue After the Mages intrude Liberum's ritual, the Eclipse Celestial Spirits retreat from the battle and enter their respective gates, each one leading to a different area inside Astral Spirytus. Gray, as the other Mages, receives a Banishment Key and enters Cancer's gate. He then finds himself in the disco, facing Cancer, with the latter inviting the former to dance.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 208 Gray then wishes that he went for a different Spirit, as he watches the Celestial Spirit dance, with the latter requesting him to dance.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 210 Eclipse Cancer then taunts Gray with his moves, stating that they're going to have a dance battle where they get life points by dancing. Gray starts dancing a little before kneeling from embarrassment, as he doesn't seem to know how to dance. Cancer mocks his face expressions ironically before creating Red Shoes and transferring them to Gray's feet. He then states that they're the legendary Red Shoes that will make him dance forever, thus forcing Gray to start dancing professionally, much to his agony. Cancer then dancingly shoots a cutting beam from his claw, striking what seems to be his opponent's heart, quite literally opening the other side of him. The new Gray now starts dancing with super ingenuity, amusing the Eclipse Spirit. He then realizes that he's being defeated and engages with Gray in a passionate dance battle. Gray turns the dance floor into an ice rink and starts ice-skating, much to Cancer's surprise, as he watches him implement a cool triple ice axel, being astonished. As Gray executes a couple of spinning moves, Eclipse Cancer recognizes his near defeat and declares the second stage of the dance battle, where they fight as they dance.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 211 Battle Cancer delivers the first attack, with Gray making the first dodge in return. After equivocating another attack, Gray uses Ice-Make: Ice Cannon at his opposition, only to be deflected easily by the Eclipse Spirit's metal-like claws. As Cancer taunts his foe more, Gray keeps dancing and fires his Ice-Make: Lance, just to be swerved again. As Gray uses Ice-Make: Ice Impact, Eclipse Cancer jumps in the air, casting his Double Claw attack, shattering Gray's ice, leaving the latter with only one life point left. Eclipse Cancer states that the battle is over, and charges at Gray, just for him to be caught from behind by the Ice-Make Mage. Gray then preform a fascinating show alongside Cancer, much to the latter's passion. Eclipse Cancer then, overwhelmed, states that Gray can do whatever he want with him, with Gray replying that he will send him home in a proper fashion. Gray then charges at Eclipse Cancer with his red Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance, defeating him. Aftermath After that, the cool inside Gray is concealed again, with normal Gray disgraced on his dance. The Mage then walks towards the defeated Spirit, threatening to kill him if he ever tells anyone that he was dancing, while Cancer, befitting his carefree character, admires Gray's angry face, before Gray forces his gate's closure. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Exclusive Fights